Shingetsutan Tsukihime: A New Life
by Zero Eiyuu
Summary: Takes place after the anime series. Shiki is in deep depression after losing Arcueid. But when Len appears, a new hope is revealed to him. How will Shiki react to the chain of events before him? All he knows is...it's going to be hard.[Spoiler Warnings]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingetsutan Tsukihime or anything by Type-Moon.

**Shingetsutan Tsukihime: A New Life**

**Author's Note: The Following occurs after the anime. Will contain spoilers so read at your own free will.**

"word" Spoken words

_Word Speaker's thoughts_

**Word** Sound effects

**"(word)"** Character's actions

Chapter 1: A Glimmer of Hope

"…Arcueid…where are you?" Shiki said sitting on his bed, dressed in his school uniform and glasses. It's been nearly a month since the incident with Roa, not much has changed though…except for Shiki though. Right after the death of Roa, Ciel disappeared along with the memories of anyone she ever knew. Shiki didn't mind this at all, but he did wonder why she didn't erase his family's memories. But his only thoughts for the past weeks were of Arcueid. "I know you're not dead Arcueid…I need you in my life…my life is empty without you." Shiki has been like this almost everyday since she died, it couldn't be helped.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Master Shiki, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school again." Shiki could tell that it was Hisui who was outside his door. She opened the door. "Master Shiki?"

"Oh, sorry Hisui. I'll be down in a second." Shiki assured Hisui. She gave him a little bow and left. _What's the point anymore? It's getting harder and harder to pass every day…I really need her._ Shiki gathered his things and left his room finally. He entered the dinning room, where Akiha sat on the end of the table with Kohaku pouring her a cup of tea. "Good morning."

"Good Morning Master Shiki." Kohaku greeted.

"Good morning nii-san." Akiha said while taking a sip of her tea. "You're going to be late again. You'd best hurry."

"Yeah…" Shiki took a quick bite of toast then left the house in a hurry.

"He's been spending countless hours looking for miss Arcueid, I'm worried about him." Hisui said as she walked into the room with a trey of biscuits.

"You're not the only one Hisui." Akiha said with a sigh. _Nii-san, you must not push yourself There must be something I can do…but what?_

Shiki spotted Satsuki by the gates of the estate. She looked a bit worried but still maintained a smile when Shiki stood beside her. She was always waiting for Shiki no matter what before school, even if it made her late. She didn't care much, he was her crush after all.

"Tohno-kun, we're going to be late again." She said softly.

"Sorry Satsuki…let's go." Shiki said with no expression, much like how Hisui always spoke. They walked together as they usually did to school. Satsuki had been spending a lot of time with Shiki in and out of school ever since Arcueid died. But it wasn't like Satsuki really remembered, thanks to Ciel's handy work. Only himself, Akiha, Hisui, and Kohaku knew about the incidents that occurred. "Arcueid…"

"Hmm? Did you say something Tohno-kun?" Satsuki asked when they stopped by the street when the lights flashed 'Don't Walk'.

"…It was nothing. Nothing to be concerned about…" He looked in front of them across the street. His eyes slowly grew wider as he saw a woman standing across from them, staring right at him. It was Arcueid staring at him. Shiki ran forward. "Arcueid!" He took a step back though when a big moving truck zoomed right past in front of him.

"Tohno-kun!" Satsuki yelled and ran up to catch him from falling back. Shiki kept his sights forward as the truck passed by. She was gone, as if she was never even there. Satsuki let him go. "Are you okay Tohno-kun?"

"D-did you see her?!" Shiki pointed where he thought Arcueid was standing. She just took a quick glance at the spot and looked at Shiki.

"What are you talking about Tohno-kun? We are the only people here." She said.

"…Nevermind…" Shiki sighed as the light switched to 'walk', they crossed the street together. _Were my eyes just playing tricks with me or something? I must be going crazy or something, I'm starting to see things that aren't there…No…that WAS definitely her…it just has to be…_

_You ARE just going crazy okay? _A part of Shiki's mind was arguing back at his thoughts. _You know that she's never going to return to us. I mean, it was our fault that she died! We could've stopped her! But now she's dead okay! DEAD!_

_No…I can't accept that, I WON'T accept that. She's alive and she's somewhere here in Japan…I just know it._

_You're in denial you idiot! Just admit it! She's dead and she's never coming back!_

_SHUT UP!_

_You're a fool! Don't you realise that she died in your arms?! She's never going to come back-_

_Just shut up!!! I love her too much to just let her go like this! I will find her one way or another!_

_Dammit you're pathetic!_

"Tohno-kun...?Tohno-kun? You there?" Satsuki said, breaking his train of thought. He realised that they had all ready gotten to the school gates. Many of the students were just walking into the school, seems that they got there just in time. "I'll talk to you in 2nd period okay?"

"Huh?"Shiki was only paying half attention. He just nodded at her with a small agreeable grunt. Satsuki smiled at him and ran inside. Shiki stood still and stared at the school. "This place just brings back bad memories…"Shiki thought of the time that Nero attacked them in the school. The visions of her death then flashed before his eyes as Roa cut her. Shiki cringed at the thought and headed for the school.

Shiki entered his classroom and took his seat, ignoring what his teacher was saying about an upcoming assignment. Shiki spent most of the time staring out the window just reminiscing about the past happy moments he had with Arcueid. The time they went to the movies…the time Arcueid saved him from Nero's wolves…and the time they made love. He rested his head on his desk, he was slowly falling asleep from the long search from yesterday for Arcueid. _Arcueid…_where his last thoughts before he drifted off into a sleep. But as soon as he fell asleep, he felt a paper ball hit his head and he woke up. He looked around the class to see who threw it.

"It was me." A girl to the right of Shiki in a desk said. She had long blue hair with red eyes and wore all black, even the big bow on the back of her head. Shiki was a bit weirded out because she looks like she was only about…13 years old. She looked at Shiki curiously. He noticed that she had large pointy ears…

"…" _I've never seen HER before. When did they allow 13 year olds to attend high school?_ The little girl looked straight into Shiki's eyes. "I-is there something on my face?"

"So…you're the one that she loves. Shiki Tohno was it?" She asked him.

_She?_ "Yes, my name's Shiki Tohno." He answered. He looked around the class and saw that everyone was carrying on with the class as if he wasn't even there.

The little girl took another good look at him again. She sighed. "I see. Arcueid wanted me to give you a message." Shiki instantly stood up and a glimmer of hope and anticipation lit up his eyes.

"What?! Arcueid?!"

"Calm down! Sit!" The girl commanded. Shiki looked at her and soon realised the seriousness of the tone of her voice. He took his seat slowly and never took his eye off her. "Now look here. Arcueid doesn't want you looking for her anymore. It pains her to see you suffer day after day looking for her."

"But I love her!" He pleaded and stated.

"You think she doesn't know that? She loves you too you know that right?" She sighed and breathed lightly. "But she knows that things could never work out between you two. You are both just too different. She's the true ancestor of the Crimson Moon…and you're just a human." Shiki stayed silent and listened closely. "You'll eventually grow old and die and be lost in people's memories. Arcueid will live on forever and never age. Don't forget this fact."

"So you think I don't know that or something?!" Shiki stood back up. "So you really think any of that matters to me?! I love her okay? I want to spend my entire life with her. She's everything to me!"

"…" She was quiet

"…It's the truth…" He muttered under his breath.

"…Len." She whispered.

"What?"

"My name is Len."

"Len…" Shiki repeated to himself.

"Your will and love for her truly amazes me you know that? It's by far the strongest feeling I've felt from a human before. I'm truly impressed. So…you may just be the one…" Len said as she closed her eyes. "…It's time for you to wake up."

"What?"

"Tohno!!!" a voiced yelled out of nowhere, making Shiki awake from his sleep. Shiki looked up at his teacher at his angry look. "You sleeping in my class again? I'm serious Tohno…" Shiki looked over at the seat where Len sat, but no one sat there. Just an empty seat. Shiki looked back at his teacher.

"Oh uh, sorry about that." He said back to his teacher, making him sigh. Several of the other students started to laugh at Shiki, as this was nearly the 20th time he fell asleep in class. Their laughter was soon cut off by the bell ringing for 2nd period. Shiki gathered his things and left the class. _A dream…? It was all just a dream? Why would I dream something like that?_ He entered his English classroom and took a seat beside Satsuki in the back of the class. She greeted him happily and shared her English textbook with him.

Class went by rather quickly for the two. Nothing interesting to learn in class but pronunciations. Satsuki and Shiki took their usually seat in the cafeteria together to eat. Inui, Shiki's best friend, took his usual seat beside Shiki as well.

"So Shiki, how's your assignment coming along in Ancient Civilization?" Inui asked Shiki before taking a bite of his sandwich. Shiki just stared at the delicious looking little piece of cake that he had in his bag.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm going to my other classes today." Satsuki and Inui stopped and looked at Shiki. "I…I just need some time to think right now." Shiki packed away his cake.

"Uh, Tohno-kun…" Satsuki said before Shiki stood up.

"I'll see you guys later…" He walked away slowly, leaving the two of them alone.

"What's with Shiki lately? He's been acting all depressed. You know anything Satsuki?"

"N-no. I wish I did though." Satsuki saw Shiki turn the corner and out of their site. "I just want to help him."

Shiki was at the school gates already. He stood there alone with his thoughts once again, he was not having another little mental argument, but he was just thinking of Arcueid. But something caught his eye though. A small black cat ran in front of Shiki out of the corner of his eye. It was mainly a pure black cat that wore a set of bells on its red collar. It took a look at Shiki then ran down the street slowly. _Wait a minute…_Shiki ran for the cat. The cat looked back and saw Shiki coming and ran faster. After a little pursuit Shiki was still far behind the cat because he wanted too and saw the cat turn into the park, the same park Shiki met Arcueid after he killed her. He turned into the park too and looked around; he couldn't seem to spot the cat. _That's strange…_Shiki walked around the park and started looking but didn't find the cat, as a matter of fact there wasn't even anyone at the park.

**Ring…Ring…**

Shiki turned around at the sound of bells to the swings and saw a little girl dressed in black at the swings. She looked exactly like the girl that Shiki dreamed except she seemed…cuter. Shiki walked up to her and she immediately took notice to him, stopped and looked at him.

"…" She looked like she was waiting for him to say something.

"…Len?" Shiki half asked and guessed. She smiled at him.

"Good, seems that you haven't forgotten my name, that's a plus." Len looked down at her lap and blushed. "Could you push me please?"

"Huh?" Shiki looked down at her, she looked at him with big red eyes. "Uh…sure." Shiki walked behind her and lightly pushed her making her swing. He did this for a while and she seemed to be enjoying it. _Could this actually be the same Len in that dream I had?_ Shiki was about to ask this question, but she planted down her feet to make herself stop. "Huh? Something wrong?"

"Someone's here." Len said in a serious tone. Len looked to her right, Shiki did the same. It was Satsuki and she was walking directly to them. "Do you know her?"

"…Yeah, she's a friend of mine from school." Shiki whispered to Len.

"Hmm…okay then. Play along." Len said. Her expression drastically changed to a very happy one. She started to swing by herself with a cute smile. "Wee!!! This is so fun oni-san!" Shiki raised an eyebrow at her and just pushed her lightly. Len jumped off the swing and stood in front of Shiki. "Thank you oni-san, that was really fun!"

"Oh, no problem Len-chan!" Shiki said happily, playing along with whatever Len was planning. Satsuki smiled at the two as she stood beside Shiki.

"So this is the reason huh?" Satsuki said slyly, she looked straight into Len's happy eyes and her heart just melted. "That's so nice of you to spend time with this girl. So what's her name anyway? I've never heard you talk about this cutie before." Len jumped in front of Satsuki and grabbed both her hands.

"Hello onee-san! My name is Len-chan! Shiki-kun was just coming here to pick me up!" Len said happily holding to Satsuki. She looked at Shiki. "Right Oni-san?" Shiki smiled and nodded. "Are you angry with Shiki-kun?" She turned back to Satsuki.

"Oh! Of course not! I was just checking up on him." Satsuki blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow in class Tohno-kun?"

"O-Of course." Shiki answered. Satsuki got her hands free from Len and lightly patted her head.

"Bye-bye Len-chan. I hope to see you again." Satsuki said with a blush. Her face turned more red when Len suddenly wrapped her arms around Satsuki.

"Saynonara onee-san!" Len happily said. Satsuki couldn't do much but embrace Len back. Satsuki left the two of them alone and waved to them before she left the park and turned the corner. "It's a strange thing though; I didn't know you were followed."

"Len, you're a pretty good actor." Shiki stated happily. Len smiled at him.

"Thanks oni-san-err I mean Shiki." Len corrected herself and got flustered. "Anyway though, I think that it would be best if we were to talk somewhere in private. Talking in the open like this, even when no one's around, is a little risky. Arcueid told me your house is pretty big, let's go there for now."

_This girl must now about Arcueid. She's one of the few people ever to be in the Tohno estate. I just hope all goes well. _"Okay, let's go then." Shiki was about to walk away but Len held out her hand to him and stared at him. Len waited for Shiki. Shiki sighed and grabbed her hand and they walked together away.

"And where do you think you're going with Len?" Shiki and Len stopped in their tracks. Len slowly turned her body with Shiki behind them. A man stood near the swings. Shiki couldn't make out how he looked like, he was wearing a long black large robe that covered his whole body. A black hood was covering his face, but he could still see his mouth, and that smile he had. He looked the same size as Shiki in height. "I've finally found you Len. And you boy, I can't let you go with her. Be gone this instant or else." He slowly pulled back his hood, revealing his fierce looking sage green eyes and short black hair.

"Shiki…run." Len whispered after she let go of Shiki's hand and got herself into a fighting pose.

"No, I can't just leave you here with that guy. He looks dangerous." Shiki whispered back to Len after pulling out his dagger from his back pocket and getting into a fighter pose himself.

"That's because he is." Len sighed. "Look, it's not my fault if you get hurt okay? You should run while you can."

"I won't leave you." Shiki said out loud. The man smirked at the two.

"So you two REALLY want to fight me huh?" The man pulled out a dagger and held it out from under his cloak with his right hand. "I didn't know today's youth wanted to die so badly. My my, times sure have changed." He started to play with the tip of his dagger with his finger. "I guess I'll have a little fun first. But you better not die on me Len." He jumped high into the air and the two and descended upon them with great speed. Len and Shiki jumped away from each other and got out of the way just in time. The man hit the ground with his dagger and made a huge small crater where they stood.

_So fast!_ Shiki thought to himself when he landed. Shiki quickly took his glasses off and looked at their enemy. _All I have to do is cut those lines. This may prove to be difficult._ Before Shiki could even do another movement, the man quickly dashed towards him. "What the-!" His words were cut off when the man drove his fist right into Shiki's stomach and sent him crashing into a far away tree. Shiki laid against the tree for a few seconds before he started to spit out blood._ That punch, it was so strong!_ He got to his feet and whipped away the blood from his mouth. "Lucky shot!"

"Why you!!!" Len ran up behind the man and jump kicked him on the back. He only tumbled forward one step. While she was still suspended in the air she rose her right fist into the air, a blue ball formed in her hand as she smashed it down onto him. He went down to his knees, but gritted his teeth with a smile.

"Is that all you've got?" The man spun around quickly and grabbed Len by her neck with his right hand. "You've hardly got enough Mana left Len, why continue to fight?" He tightened his grip around her neck.

"Ugh…!" Len held onto his hands around her neck.

"LET HER GO!!!" Shiki came running at him. However the man saw this and threw Len right at Shiki. Shiki was able to catch her, but the force of the throw made him fall to the ground. But he still had Len in his arms. He helped her up quickly. She was gasping for air. "Len, are you all right?!"

"**(Gasps for air)** I'm okay." Len had an enraged fiery look in her eyes. "Fefnir! You're gonna pay for that!"

_Fefnir? So that's his name. Just what the hell is his deal?!_ Shiki held his dagger out in front of him. _Take this!_ Shiki ran at Fefnir and suddenly vanished before him.

"What's this?" Fefnir wondered calmly. Len looked up ahead. Shiki suddenly reappeared above Fefnir and slashed his dagger down towards his head. "Heh…" Fefnir just reached up and grabbed a hold of the blade of Shiki's dagger and threw him away towards Len. Shiki landed on his feet and slidded to a stop beside Len. Blood was dripping from his dagger. Fefnir looked at the long cut on his hand and let the blood drop. "Nice try."

_Dammit, I missed the lines!_ "At least I wounded him." Shiki said with a hint of joy. Len shook her head in disagreement.

"You call this a wound?" Fefnir laughed and let the blood drip to the ground. "I guess it'll have to do." There was now a small pool of blood by his feet.

"Shiki! Watch out!!!" Len yelled at Shiki.

"Take this! Blood Strike!" Fefnir whipped his fist towards Shiki. Simultaneously the blood under him quickly shot right at Shiki in the shape of a long stream. It was for too quickly for Shiki, he couldn't even think of what to do. But in a slow motion, Len had pushed Shiki out of the way just in time to the ground, Len fell down with him. The blood stream went straight through a tree, leaving a big gapping hole. The man put his fist back to his side. "Hey, no fair."

"Thanks Len-!!!" Shiki saw the wound she had just received to her side. There was a big cut to above her left hip. A small amount of blood was coming out. "Len!" She looked at her wound.

"Guess I wasn't quick enough." Len got to her feet with Shiki. "Don't worry though, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure about that?" Fefnir laughed and lifted up his index finger and pointed at the trail of blood he made with his last attack.

"Oh no!" Len yelled.

"Bloody Storm!!!" Fefnir yelled out and rose both his hands into the air. The blood formed all around both Shiki and Len and formed a magic symbol. It was a symbol of blood.

"Shiki!" Len pushed Shiki out of the circle just in time. The blood symbol shattered into several sharp pieces of what appeared to be glass and rapidly spun around Len like a whirlwind, cutting her with every revolution. She was getting cuts all over her body and through her clothes, but those stay on. "AGHHHHHH!!!"

"LENNN!"

"Dammit you foolish girl." Fefnir let down his arms and the storm stopped. Len stood in her place, completely covered with hundreds of cuts to her body. She stood there breathing heavily, ignoring the searing pain. Shiki ran to her side.

"Len! Oh god!"

"D-don't worry…**(Deep Breathe)** I'll live…" Len said weakly. She took one step forward then fell forward flat on her face. Her eyes seemed like there was no life in them. Shiki kneeled down and lifted her in his arms.

"Len! Oh my god!" She wasn't answering him at all. Just staring at him with those lifeless eyes. Shiki felt her pulse, she was still alive though.

"Damn, looks like I over did things!" Fefnir laughed out loud. "Oh well. At least she's not dead."

"You…you bastard!" Shiki yelled at the top of his lungs and faced off against him. "You're going to die for this!" Shiki glowed with a faint light. He ran at him with great speed then jumped at him. Everything went into slow motion. "CHOKUSHI NO MAGAN!"

"What's this?" Fefnir took out and uppercut slashed at Shiki's body the second he got near.

"UGH!!!" Shiki flew backwards with a giant cut on his body. He kneeled down and couldn't move from the pain he was feeling. "I-I can't believe this…" Fefnir walked up to Shiki.

"Yeah well neither can I. I knew you two were weak but wow, this is REALLY weak. I should just put you out of your misery." He rose his dagger into the air and was about to drive it right into Shiki's head. But something made him stop.

"BLACK KEYS!!!" A voice yelled out from above. Fefnir jumped back as 3 swords quickly struck where he stood.

_Those weapons…_Shiki looked at the weapons on the ground._ Those are…Ciel's…_ Right after he thought that, Ciel dropped down to her feet in front of him. She was dressed in her usual church like clothes. She looked right at Fefnir with great anger.

"Damn you Ciel! Why now?!" Fefnir ran out the park in an attempt to escape.

"You won't get away that easily." Ciel said to herself. She looked down at Shiki and was shocked at the wound he had. She Looked over at Len's body and gritted her teeth then looked back to where Fefnir ran. "Shiki…you'd better hurry and take Len home." She ran for Fefnir and was soon out of sight.

_Ciel wait!_ Shiki yelled in his mind. He got to his feet and placed his left hand on his wound. _Len…I have to help her…_ Shiki limped over to Len's body and lifted her on his back._ Just…hold on Len…_

At the Tohno estate, Hisui was by the front door by the stairs. She was looking up at the sky with a peaceful looking expression, though it was actually pretty hard to tell. She looked ahead of her and saw a bird off in a tree. Hisui held out some bread crumbs and waited as the bird flew onto her hand and started to eat the bread.

"There you go…" She watched as the bird looked at the front gates and flew away. Hisui looked and saw Shiki opened the gates and walk in. She saw that he was covered in a lot of blood. "Tohno-kun!" She ran for Shiki but was a little slow. He fell on his stomach unconscious with Len still on his back. Blood was quickly forming under them in a pool. "Nee-san! Nee-san! I need your help!" Like a flash of lightning, Kohaku came running through the door.

"What is it?!" She spotted Hisui and ran to her. She gasped at what she saw. "Oh my god. We'd better hurry up! Quick, take them to Tohno-kun's room! I've got special potions stashed away in there!" Kohaku grabbed Len off of Shiki's back and put her on her own. Hisui lifted up Shiki and walked him inside the house. When they got inside and headed for Shiki's room, they laid the two of them beside each other on his bed. Kohaku opened up the floor board under his bed and pulled out a green potion. She lightly poured the substance onto a clothe and dabbed their wounds. "It's a good thing they're unconscious, or else this would definitely burn like hell." Kohaku glanced at Len. "Who do you suppose this girl is."

"…I don't know, but Shiki was holding her. Maybe he was trying to protect her?" Hisui suggested.

"Maybe. But what in the world did this to them?" Kohaku finished up. "Okay, let's wrap them up before they get any infections."

"Just how are we going to explain this to master Akiha…"

"WE don't have to explain anything. THEY will when they wake up." Kohaku said when she pointed at Shiki and Len.

**End Chapter 1**

Zero Eiyuu: Ugh…sorry that was so long…at least I thought it was long. But oh well, that's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. You will notice that Shiki tried to attack Fefnir with his Arc Drive. And another thing is that Fefnir is an OC, just to let you all know. Oh well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

The next chapter will be is called 'Chapter 2: Shiki's New Found Hope' and here's a scene from it I had written all ready.

"Shiki-kun, you will listen to me and hand over Len to me." Ciel demands. Len is hiding behind Shiki in fear of Ciel in her battle suit.

"No, not until you tell me why! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT LEN FOR?!" Shiki yells out loud so everyone could hear him. Akiha stays silent, she never heard him talk like that before. Ciel calms down and goes quiet. Len just looks up at Shiki. "First that Fefnir guy wants to take Len and kill me, then YOU..." Shiki points at Akiha. "want to drink her blood for some reason. And now you Ciel. What's the deal here?"

"Shiki..." Len whispers to herself.

"Shiki-kun. You don't understand-"

"Oh yes I do. Everyone around me wants Len for some crazy reason. And I'm sure you're not different." Shiki states.

"Shiki-kun...you should know something about Len..." (Zero cuts off the scene from there.)

Zero: Sorry about that...err...I guess the next chapter will just come when it comes...sorry. Bye minna-san...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dun own Tsukihime... leave me alone!**

**Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air**

**Shingetsutan Tsukihime: A New Life**

_Chapter 2: Misunderstood_

"Get back here Fefnir!!!" Ciel jumped into the air and threw 3 more black keys at him while he ran down the street. They barely missed his legs as he jumped into the darkness of an alley.

"Dammit all!" Fefnir cursed under his breath running into the darkness, holding onto his left arm. 'Come on! Bleed!' He squeezed his arm to try and make his wound bleed more. He would've used his dagger from before but in the heat of the escape he had dropped it. _'Shit! No good, the wound has healed already. This isn't good!' _He ran as fast as he could from her. But he just couldn't lose her. In an attempt to lose her he constantly kicking off the narrow walls of the alley and got higher and higher until he got to the roof of the building. He tried to run but only was able to get to the middle of the roof.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ciel yelled out and jumped straight up into the sky looking right at Fefnir. She was holding her trident in her left hand and a single sword in the other. He weapon was so different though, it seemed to be pulsating with a sort of magic aura. The blades of both her weapons had a strange incantation on it that could only be described as a 10 pointed red star. Ciel threw her sword right at Fefnir, he turned around and braced himself, it was coming to fast at him. He pierced right into his chest.

"ARGH!!! What the hell is this?!" Fefnir gawked at the sword lodged within his chest in complete surprise. Ciel could only smile at him as he was freaking out, looking around frantically for an answer. _'This...this can't be happening to me...!'_ "I'm...I'm..."

"Not bleeding?" Ciel finished for him, drawing closer and closer to him, wielding her trident in triumph. It also had the incantation on it on the tip of the blade. Fefnir could only back away. He grinded his teeth in frustration as she drew so close to him he could probably bite her neck. She held the tip of the trident under his jaw and smiled at him slyly. "Now you're going to tell me everything you know about Arcueid Brunestud and Len."

"And why should I do that?" He answered back a bit nervous.

"..." Ciel gently pressed the tip of the blade into his jaw, just enough to pierce the skin. Of course, no blood was drawn.

"It makes no difference to me, how do I know that you won't just kill me even if I tell you. I've dealed with your kind before and you're all the same so don't try and lie to me." He grinded his teeth in anger. "I hate your kind." He was surprisingly still able to stand and talk to Ciel even though as he stood there the pain from the sword in him was slowly killing him. Ciel could see this and even knew it was happening. "I'd rather die than in anyway help YOU." He was able to jump a great distance away from her in a split second. Ciel just stood still looking at him with her trident.

"Fefnir, you're no match for me especially in the light of day. Can't you just give in? We both practically want the same thing." Ciel said with great serenity and calmness.

"How about you go to hell!!!" He grasped onto the handle of the sword in him and pulled it out with great force, ripping his insides fatally to a human. He held out the sword at his side and threw it straight at Ciel's head.

"Heh..." But just as it got close to her the sword bursted into several scriptures before her and blew right past her. While in midair the papers swirled above her head in a circle shape and reformed into her sword. She reached up and grabbed it with her right hand, holding her trident in her left. "How is it that you intend to actually defeat me? Just tell me what I want to know."

"Grr…" He then noticed something when he looked down, a smile came across his face. It soon turned into a evil grin. 'Well well well, look at this.' "Heh heh heh heh…"

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Ciel lowered her trident for a second.

"HAAH!" He threw a forceful punch right at Ciel. She managed to block it with her trident and slided back nearly 10 feet from the force of his attack.

"What was that suppose to do?!" She dashed at him. He however raised his hands into the air. There was a massive amount of blood under him. 'What?! I forgot my weapon was no longer in him!' Blood was seeping from his wound rapidly. Fefnir's grin turned into a insane crazy smile. The blood around him must've now been the size of a small room.

"DIE!!!" He raised his palm at Ciel before she got to him. The massive pool of blood shot right at her in the form of thousands of large sharp spikes. They were piercing right through Ciel as if she was a piece of paper, but she kept a smile and still dashed at Fefnir. She was bleeding really badly, she was completely covered in her own blood but she stayed calm and didn't make a noise. She came just in arms reach of him. "What?!"

"HYUH!!!" With a mighty thrust she jammed her trident and sword right into his body once again.

"?!?!?!?!" Fefnir stepped back with the trident and sword stuck in his body once again. His life was slowly being drained out of him once again. "Y-you!!!" He held his hands out to his sides and gripped them tightly. "BEGONE!!!" A single long spike shot from the pool of blood and pierce right through Ciel's chest leaving a big gaping hole, the force sent her flying away and down into the alley. "D-dammit, that'll only buy me a little bit of time. If this keep up I'm finished...I have to escape..." _'Ugh...GWAHHHH!!!' _He tried with all of his might and was able to remove the trident and sword logged within his body and just left them on the ground. _You're lucky Ciel._ Fefnir staggered away and sank into his own blood which made him look like he was melting. He disappeared along with his own blood with it.

Back in the alley where Ciel had fallen, she was lying flat on her back on the dirty floor just staring into the sky with lifeless eyes, blood covering her face and every inch of her body. Her eyes slowly had life returned back into them; the blood was slowly going back into her wound. In no time her wound was recovered and she was back to normal. She sat up and smiled.

"I won't make the same mistake Dead Apostle…next time…you're dead." Standing up she wobbled a little and used the wall of the alley as support. "I wonder how Shiki and Len are doing…"

Outside of the Tohno Estate Akiha, returning from her private school, made it back home about 1hour and 20 minutes after Shiki had returned home. She stopped at the main gates and noticed a trail of blood coming towards the gate and on her property. Her expression didn't change though, she looked at this like it was an everyday thing. However when she went past the gates, she saw a large pool of blood about half way towards the house and trailing off into the house itself.

"Wait a second…" She kneeled down next to the blood she looked closely at the blood. _This…_ She lightly touched the blood with the tip of her fingers. _This is Shiki's!!! _Akiha ran straight into her home and headed straight for the direction of Shiki's room. She noticed Hisui and Kohaku standing outside his room. They faced her as she came to a halt.

"Welcome home Master Akiha." Both of the sisters said together and bowed.

"Is Shiki in his room?!" She demanded of the two.

"Please, Master Akiha, keep your voice down. Master Shiki is trying to rest in his room." Kohaku warned Akiha. She calmed down. "He's still recovering from his wounds." _Oops…maybe I shouldn't have said that._

_You think? _Hisui mentally added as she knew what her sister was thinking the second she said that. Akiha's expression turned into pure rage.

"WHAT?! He's been hurt?!" She grabbed the handle of the door.

"W-wait, you might not want to go in right now." Hisui said lightly.

"And why not?!" She quickly got her answer when she hastily barged into Shiki's room and stared right at his bed where he was laying. She froze in place with tiny black circle eyes the size of marbles and slowly closed the door and faced her maids again. "…" Hisui and Kohaku feared to say anything to her right now. Akiha looked dumbfounded though. "D-did nii-san sleep with that young girl…?" Her voice stayed low but still intense with a sort of anger. Her eyes stayed as they were the size of marbles, from the shock of what she saw.

"Well yes they have, for the past hour or so now." Kohaku replied happily with her hands clasped together. _Oh wait; maybe I've phrased that wrong._

"I see…" _Nii-san you playboy…you pervert…you pedophile!_

"Nee-san what are you saying?" Hisui gawked at how silly Kohaku was acting and faced Akiha. "It's not what you're thinking Master Akiha. They are actually just resting. We just thought it would be best to not move them as it would cause more harm."

"Okay I can understand that. But can I ask you two one thing?" Akiha looked like she was getting angry, and the two helpless maids could feel her anger emmiting from her. The blood within her was beggining to boil and the look of murderous intent started to show in her eyes as she gave a sinister smile. "Just why did you put them in the SAME bed?!" The question itself stunned Kohaku and Hisui, that's something that never popped up in their minds. Kohaku though decided to just blurt something out as she usually did.

"I just though they looked cute together" Kohaku happily said making Akiha twitch. Akiha's hair started to turn red...

"Nee-san look what you've done!" _Master Akiha is mad now! Nice going!!!_

"Kohaku... Hisui..."

"Master Akiha p-please calm down!" Kohaku said will a smile as she and her sister backed away slowly.

However back the in the room with Shiki, Len had snuggled closer to Shiki and rested her head onto of his chest. Shiki uncounsiously rested his hand on top of her head. It looked like they were brother and sister... father and daughter... or actually lovers. But these events had a greater effect on Shiki, as in the dream world, nothing was normal... thanks to Len.

It was night, the moon was full with no cloud in the sky. Shiki walked towards his school in this darkness casually like he's done this routinely. Walking into his school he noticed the locks were not there and entered, walking down the halls. In a couple of minutes he arrived at his homeroom, looking inside as if expecting to meet someone. Of course there was no one, who would be there at school this late. The only person he thought of was Ciel, and she was gone. That's what he thought though, he remember the events with Ciel recently. He remembered the little girl named Len. Shiki took his own seat and looked out the window. There was nothing interesting out there for him, nothing at all.

"This... this seems different..." Shiki looked at his hand and removed his glasses. "No lines... this is a dream."

"You catch on quickly Shiki..." Shiki looked to his side, not surprised, to see Len sitting right next to him. "So this is where you departed with Arcueid?" Shiki looked at where she had vanished before his eyes, it was like it happened yesterday and the pain in his heart was fresh.

"Yes... though it wasn't really this time of day, but it's still much like it..."

"Oh...?" Len looked out the window and the sky rapidly moved until it was dawn. "That better?"

"Amazing..."

"It's nothing really..." _Len, you know what you must do. I don't know If I can do that though, I feel like I'll be using him. Does that really matter that much? Of course it does, I may be a demon but that's just too cruel. But you do know... I know how you really feel. Be quiet._

"Len?" Shiki went beside her and looked straight into her face. It was turning red. He rested his hand on her forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

"S-shiki... I have to be honest with you and why I was really sent to you..." She said and turned her head away from Shiki. "You see... I'm going to die very soon."

"What?"

"I'm going to die soon, due to lack of mana..."

"Mana, what the hell is that?" Shiki shook his head. "No matter, is there anything I can do for you?! I can't just let you die like this!"

"Shiki... you don't know what you're getting into... it's best just to let me die... you're just a normal highschool student, there's no need..."

"What's this? You sound just like Ciel! You stupid little girl! I don't care about any of that stuff right now! I can't just let you die so tell me how I can help you!" Shiki said this when he grabbed onto both of her shoulders and looked at her straight in her eyes. She could tell he was serious about this.

"...Shiki..." _Arcueid was right about him... right about him in everyway... no wonder she loves him so much_. "Okay... I'll let you help me..."

Shiki let go of Len. "Good... now what do I have to do?"

Len looked down at her hands and blushed. "Well it isn't that simple. You see I need to make a contract with you. Also, the one I make a contract with must be human, luckily you fit that already. What this contract does is supply me with mana directly from you." Her face turned even redder. "But in order to make our contract..."

"What do we have to do?"

"We have to..."_ Oh my god how embarassing..._

Back in the real world at the same time, Akiha had chased Hisui and Kohaku down to the front door where she was ready to punish them. Akiha's red hair was going wild as she got angrier and angrier just at the thought of Len and Shiki together like that, and she was about to let it all out on her two maids. Kohaku and Hisui backed off until their backs hit the front door.

"Hisui looks like we're done for."

"Yeah, and it's all your fault!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it." Kohaku says, turns around and opens the door.

"W-wait Kohaku!" Too late, before Akiha could change her hair back to black, Kohaku opened the door. Akiha just got more furious at the site of who she saw. It was Ciel standing there calmly with a smile. Ciel was still dressed in her church clothes too and was unarmed at first glance.

"Hi, may I come--"

**SLAM!!!**

Akiha ran and slammed the door right in Ciel's face before she finished. "Damn that woman?! What the hell is she still doing here?!" _I thought she was suppose to leave us alone?! I'd better check on nii-san! _Akiha begun toi walk away with Hisui and Kohaku nervously following her.

"Now now, is that how you treat your guests?" Akiha, Hisui, and Kohaku turned back at the door from the voice of Ciel. "How rude..." The door suddenly fell to pieces right before their eyes with Ciel standing on the other side wielding one of her black keys. "Never was too fond of doors."

"How dare you! You're not welcome in the Tohno Mansion!!!" Akiha aims her hand at Ciel and her hair starts to go wild.

"Wait Akiha I'm not here to fight!"

"Hisui! Kohaku! Get back! This is going to get messy!" The two maids did as their master said and retreated out of danger. "Now it's just you and me, prepare yourself church dog!"

"I told you I don't want to fight!" Ciel slices Akiha's hair before it reaches her and jumps back to evade incoming strands of hair. Akiha jump forward it pursuit of Ciel, anger clouding her mind and all. Akiha immedietly saw Ciel and rushed her with her hair aimed at Ciel likes pointy knives. "Why wont you listen to me?!" Ciel jumped straight at Akiha, throwing away her sword and grasping onto Akiha's neck with both hands as Akiha's hair surrounded Ciel, draining her of all her heat. Ciel was going to die right now if she didn't do something quick.

"I don't care how many times I have to kill you! Just get the hell out of here!"

"You idiot just listen to me!" The life was draining out of Ciel and she was starting to die. "THIS IS ABOUT TOHNO-KUN!"

"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

"IDIOT LISTEN TO ME! I'M HERE TO HELP TOHNO-KUN!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"TOHNO-KUN'S IN DANGER!" Ciel yelled as her grip on Akiha's neck begun to weaken. She as within seconds of her demise.

"Yes, I know, from YOU!" Akiha grinned happily on seeing the suffering face on Ciel's face. "That's why you must disappear!"

"You… you're wrong…" Ciel's grip on akiha was now gone, her body was going limp, the sign of life in her was fading, and there was no heat left in her body. "That girl… Len will cause Tohno-kun… much danger…"

"Len? You mean that little girl?!" Akiha's red hair immediately released Ciel, leaving her to fall to the ground, lifeless and dead. "Dammit… Hisui, Kohaku." As commanded, both made their way to Akiha's side. Akiha's hair returned back to it's normal black. Hisui herself was very shocked at the appearance of Ciel's body. "… Bring her inside, I need to check on nii-san… "

"Master Akiha… is she… dead?" Hisui asked fearfully.

"Of course not… " Akiha glanced at Ciel's body with a sigh. " Pest like her never stay down for long. Just bring her in, she should revive herself soon enough." Akiha walked away quickly and headed for Shiki's room.

"Come now Hisui-chan, she's a bit heavy." Kohaku said as she grabbed and rested Ciel on her shoulder. Hisui was nervous at first, but she helped her sister.

_That woman said that girl would cause nii-san danger. If this is true then I have no choice. I'll have her executed. _Akiha grabbed the door handle and opened it. When she looked inside she saw Shiki running his hands through the hair of the sleeping girl. He was sitting up looked right at Akiha.

"Nii-san…"

"Akiha?"

"How are your wounds nii-san?" Akiha took a few steps towards him. She was staring at Len the whole time. Len though slowly opened her eyes slowly. Shiki glanced down at Len, then back at Akiha.

"Akiha… what are you planning to do if you get your hands on Len?" Shiki said with a bit of irritation in his voice, like he knew what she was going to do.

"W-what do you mean?" Akiha stopped in her tracks and her full attention returned to Shiki.

"What I really meant to say was; Why do you want to harm Len?" Shiki was dead on.

"What are you talking about?" She looked quite depressed now. "I would never…"

"You're lying Akiha… you can't hide that from me." Len smiled as he said that.

"Yes, it's true… I want her dead. I don't want anything to endanger your life anymore. It's just like that Arcueid girl, being around her nearly got you killed so many times. This girl… I can just sense now that she'll do the same to you."

"So… you're just worried about me huh? Shiki looked down at Len and continued to gently pet her hair. "But… harming Len, that's something I just cannot, no, WILL not allow."

"But nii-san, even that dreaded Ciel woman says that this girl would-"

"I don't care. Can't you see I just don't care? She's… just too important to me." Saying this, Len blushed thinking he meant that in an intimate kind of way.

_Take it easy Len, it'll take some time before he thinks of you THAT way… _

"Her?! But what about me? Aren't I important to you?! Don't you realize how worried I get about you when ever we're apart.?!" She took another step towards the two of them. "I… I love you too much to see you get hurt again."

"You don't get it, do you Akiha? You of all people should know that you're just about the most important person in my life." _You should know that sometimes… I even think of you more than just a sister to me._ Akiha herself blushed furiously. "That's why I'll be leaving with Len."

"What…? What did you say… nii-san?" Akiha said with disbelief.

"Shiki, we have to leave. Right now!" Len yelled at him, sensing much danger approaching them. Len go right up and stood beside Shiki who also stood up.

"That won't do Tohno-kun. I can't let you go with Len." Akiha jumped forward and turned to see a fully recovered Ciel standing right behind her. "I'll have to ask you to hand over Len." Ciel walked past Akiha and closer to Shiki, holding out her hand. "Don't get involved in this…"

"I don't think so, knowing what you might do to Len. Honestly Ciel, asking me to do such a thing is just crazy." Shiki slowly reached for the knife in his pocket, Ciel and Akiha didn't notice this.

"Tohno-kun, don't get mixed up in this, not this time!" Ciel was enraged now, she had the look in her eyes that showed that she would kill Shiki without hesitating.

"Sorry Ciel, but I couldn't back out even If I wanted to." Shiki held out his knife to his side, the blade of his knife shined brightly. "I've already made the contract with Len."

"Tohno-kun… No!" Ciel backed off with surprise and shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Nii-san?!"

"Both of you better clear the way!" In that split second Shiki took off his glasses and glared at all the lines all over the ground. _It's most likely they won't let me leave, so I'll have to make a distraction and slow them down._

"What nii-san! What are you doing?!" Both Akiha and Ciel ran at Shiki and Len. But Shiki grabbed a hold of Len and jumped back, at the same time also piercing the lines on the ground with his knife.

"So long." Shiki softly said and jumped broke through his window with Len, leaving his room to crumple and fall apart all over, making sure that Ciel or Akiha couldn't follow him. Ciel and Akiha had to back out as the room completely went apart before their eyes.

"Tohno-kun you idiot!" Ciel yelled out and ran out to look for the two of them.

Nearly an hour had an hour had past since Shiki and Len had made their dramatic escape and Ciel nor Akiha could find out their location. It was as if they had vanished. But in reality they had just escaped to the Century Hotel. Len was looking out of the window as Shiki was cleaning off the dust on his glasses on the bed.

"Thank you for saving me again Shiki… I really appreciate it." Len weakly said, still staring out into the sky.

"It's okay, I couldn't let anything bad happen to you anyway…" Shiki paused for the moment and was really concerned. "Are you sure they can't find us?"

"Of course, the barrier I but up will shield our location from them. We're completely safe from them. You don't need to worry."

"Good… I'd hate to think what they'd do to you if they ever got their hands on you. Can't ever let that happen."

"Hee…" Len let out a little laugh and was seemingly happy. "Arcueid always told me you were like this. Always concerned about others. You're very interesting you know that?"

"Heh, yeah…" Shiki closed his eyes and sighed. "Ever since I met Arcueid…" He put his glasses back on and slowly opened his eyes. His head jerked back when Len was right in front of him, looking at him right in the face within breathing distance. "L-Len? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just… relax Shiki." Len caressed Shiki's face, never looking away from Shiki's eyes, and slowly kissed him right on the lips. Shiki's eyes widen with surprise and shock. This was completely unexpected of Len in his eyes.

"Mmph!" _Len! What the hell?!_ Shiki held onto her shoulders and held her back, breaking their kiss. "Len! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Len could only tilt her head side ways with confusion.

"Helping you relax of course. You've had a really tough day." Len reached behind her and untied the bow on the back of her head, letting it fall to the ground. "Now… just lay down and let me take care of you, Shiki…"

"B-but Len-!" He was cut off as Len gently pushed him onto his back. Shiki couldn't resist for some reason, maybe deep in his mind he really wanted things this way. _This is too crazy! Len is just too young! What are you talking about? You KNOW you want her._ "Len…"

"Don't you worry about a thing Shiki… I'll take real good care of you…" Len climbed on top of Shiki, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her hands around him, kissing him once again. But this time it was passionate as she rammed her tongue into his mouth. And Shiki… all he could do was return her kiss with the same intensity as he embraced her as well.

**End Chapter 2**

_Zero Eiyuu: …What are you looking at me like that for…? I know what I'm doing and oh man what a time to cut off the chapter just when it's about to get good! HAHA! Joking… sorry that this chapter took so long to write and all and I'm just running out of excuses so I'll just say this… I'M FREAKEN LAZY! Hate me! Haha, oh god, this chapter was fun to do. Hope you liked it, lots of action and such with a bit of romance near the end. What a chapter!_

_So I hope you enjoyed this, review it if you liked it or even if you hated it, heck even if you want to bash this story, it's all okay. Just… please don't be too brutal xX._

_As for Chapter 3, expect a lot more fighting, blood, and romance! That's gonna be quite an exciting chapter. Here's some quick facts about the next chapter._

_1. Len gets attacked._

_2. Shiki gets attacked._

_3. Ciel eats curry bread._

_4. Satsuki makes a move on Shiki._

_5. Fefnir gets serious._

_6. And many innocent people will be slaughtered._

_Until next time!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Shingetsutan Tsukihime: A New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsukihime or anything by Type-Moon… except Fate/Stay Night! Muahhahaha…. Joking, hey I said I was joking! Wahhhhhhhhh (dies)**

**Shingetsutan Tsukihime: A New Life**

**Chapter 3**

"W-w-what are you doing Len?!" Shiki was getting really excited by the way she was grinding against him and the feel of her warm breathe was enough to send his heart pounding. But even though all this was happening he tried to push her off him, she looked like a child after all.

"Hmm…?" She laid her body flat and still onto his and caressed his face playfully, looking into his eyes seductively and kissing him. "You don't like it? That's such a shame." The blood had rushed to Shiki's head making blood slowly trickle down his nose from the excitement.

"I-I'm not saying I d-doesn't feel good or anything or that I don't w-want you to do it, b-but this just seems so wrong."

"Oh Tohno-kun, you're so cute." She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked up and down his body, she didn't take her eyes off him, licking her lips, and unbuttoning his shirt revealing the wound on his chest. Shiki couldn't move, he was too shocked from what was happening… and by such a young looking girl too. "But where is the Tohno-kun Arcueid had always told me about?" She hovered her fingers over his wound, making him shiver.

"W-what…?"

Len giggled. "She told me you were so very dominant when you two had made love. To be honest it sounded so much more exciting than my own powers. But look at you now, so very submissive."

"S-she told you?! That idiot!"

"Of course she told me, she'd tell me her every experience and encounter, so very thorough too, it got me so very excited. She's very good at explaining every little detail." She removed much of her clothes to reveal much of her body, still though shielding her chest. Though even in this position Shiki couldn't think straight. "to make a succubus such as me feel like this is quite impressive. I'm very interested in you, Tohno-kun"

"Lem…"

"Come on Tohno-kun, don't you want to take me? I'm sure you do, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now."

"Yes… yes I do." _No, what are you talking about? You don't want this! Actually… that's a lie… you've always wanted her didn't you?_ Shiki himself sat up embracing Len and kissing her, much different from before though, it was more passionate. Shiki's hands wondered over Len's slim figure, removing the rest of her clothes and laying her down on her back, pressing up against her smooth skin.

"Yes… this is what I want." Let felt Shiki moving his hands lower and lower. "Tohno-kun… please be gentle…"

_So… _"So what?" Len sat down on a chair beside a sleeping Shiki. _How long are we going to let him dream?_ Len shrugged. _Hey, don't shrug at me, that annoys me._ "Sorry, but it doesn't matter to me. Let him dream for as long as we want's to, as long as he wakes up happy."_ That may be so, but it's all ready dawn, you going to let him sleep forever? _Len didn't answer herself._ Well then…who do you think he's dreaming about? _"It's always the person my master desires the most."_ So you think it might be Arcueid?_ "No doubt about it."

-/- 20 minutes later -/-

As the time passed Len didn't budge from her seat at all, she didn't even blink once surprisingly. Instead though she stared daggers at Shiki in a annoyed yet comical chibi way. She obviously showed signs of impatience with him.

_I'm surprised he's been out for so long., 4 hours in his own dream have passed already. _"I know, but we need patience… we're in no rush." _That may be so, but we have other things to deal with. Namely Fefnir, Strout's son, __- Rizo-Waal Strout__. _"Don't remind me, I'd like to not thing of that right now."_ Very well, but shouldn't we tell him? You know, about our other 'little' problem._ "Not needed… at least not right now."

"…zzz…mmm, mhm?"

_He's finally waking up._

"Dream…? It was all just a dream." Shiki sat up and wiped the sweat off his head. _Cool it Shiki, of course it was a dream. You wouldn't do something like that to Len._ He glanced at Len, his eyes zoomed in on her lips. His dream flashed through his thoughts, quickly he used his pillow to cover his lower regions.

"Have a nice dream?"

"N-n-no! No I did not! What are you implying?! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh? That's too bad. I thought you might enjoy that particular dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Len avoided that conversation well because she knew that Shiki wouldn't want to talk about it. "At least you're finally awake. It's already 3:23pm." She got up and looked out the window at the cloudless sunny day. Her eyes went blank for a second, something sent her thoughts into shock. _How unusual… this power, do you think this could be…? _"Yes…"

"Huh? 'Yes' What?" He asked without looking at her, the scenes of his dream still played through his mind. Usually dreams would fade away but this one wouldn't get out of his head.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing to worry about." _We need to investigate this, no point in bringing him, it'll be best if he just stays._ She got up and went for the door, she opened it half way.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I'm going to, uh, buy some fish, yeah that's it."_ Wow, THAT didn't sound like a lie…_

"…Shouldn't I come with you anyway? I mean, what if Fefnir attacks again?"

"That doesn't worry me." She looked down at her hands as light swirled around her hand until she made a tight fist. "My mana is fully recovered, if he was to fight me in this sunlight, he won't stand a chance."

"Well we still can't take that chance-"

"…" Len smiled and slammed the door shut.

"Ah… LEN!" Shiki sighed and rubbed his head and fell back onto his pillow. He blushed. _Somehow that dream felt somehow familiar…_ "What am I thinking?!" He vigorously scratched his head. "Get out of my head! I'm not a pedophile! Out out out!" He calmed down quickly. _Speaking of which, we should catch up with Len. She couldn't have gotten too far._ Shiki ran out of his room, taking the key with him and dashing down the halls.

**BUMP!**

"Hover though he bumped and fell over a familiar girl.

"Owwww…. That hurt." She looked at Shiki who laid sprawled over her. Her face immediately went red. "T-Tohno-kun?"

"Ugh… that DID hurt… huh? Satsuki? Ah, sorry!" He got up and practically forced her back on her feet.

"What are you doing here Tohno-kun? I thought you'd be home right now."

"Well, ah, I, err, I've decided to run away from home!"

"…"

"Sorry, that's not it. I just needed some time away from that place, that's all." She smiled when she knew this was his serious answer. "What about you?"

"Oh, my family has to stay here for a while. My house is getting fumigated for roaches. My dad had enough of me and my mom fainting at the sight of one."

"Faint…? …Roaches?"

"Y-yes…" Satsuki was embarrassed, she was actually deathly afraid of bugs.

_Didn't think girls really reacted that way. Len! Too much time wasted!_ "Well sorry for bumping into you but I need to go. Talk to you later!" Shiki ran down the hall again yelling back at Satsuki. However he suddenly started to wobble around and rest his body against the wall.

"Tohno-kun? What's wrong?"

"No… not right now…" It seemed at his anemia was getting the best of him. His field of vision had gone black as he fell face first into the ground.

"Tohno-kun! Oh no!"

-/- Tohno Mansion -/-

"Told you Tohno-kun was in trouble, but no, you just HAD to kill me didn't you?" Ciel sat on the couch across from Akiha and glared at the tea that Kohaku had set in front of her on the table which separated the two. "This isn't poisonous or anything is it?"

"For our honoured guest I would gladly put poison in if you'd like." Kohaku said cheerfully. It crept Ciel out.

"…Forget I asked." She raised at eyebrow to Kohaku and sipped her tea. "Can I have some sugar?"

"Well you know 'Ciel', you could've said this was about nii-san in the first place. We could've saved plenty of time and energy."

"Why are you trying to make it seem like it's MY fault? Besides YOU should've waited for me to explain, rather than go right at my throat." Ciel set her tea down. "And why do you still call Tohno-kun 'nii-san'?"

"Because he is my brother."

"Why? He knows he's not your biological brother. There's no point in continuing this."

"Nii-san doesn't seem to have any problems with it. So I don't see any reason to stop. Besides, when did I take orders from you?"

"I feel like we've had a conversation like this before."

"That's because we did. Back then at the amusement park."

"Ah, you still remember that time?"

"Of course, I always remember the events that irritated me the most."

"Is that all you can really think about? How boring… I feel sorry for Tohno-kun."

Akiha smirked. "What about you Ciel?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you call nii-san 'Tohno-kun'? Why not call him Nanaya-kun?"

"Well ah…" Ciel blushed. "It doesn't roll off the tip of your tongue like Tohno-kun. So I see no point, haha…"

Hisui came into the room and was greeted by Kohaku. "Hisui, were you able to salvage what all that you could from nii-san's room?"

"Most of it, I think anything else would've been destroyed. I played everything in Makihisa-sama's room as you requested."

"Good, thank you Hisui."

"Look, why am I even here? I should be out pursuing Len right now. This is all just a waste of time, drinking tea and all."

"Don't be so hasty." Akiha set her tea down and sternly looked at Ciel. "I'm going with you. I want to find out the truth for myself about this girl, since YOU won't. Besides… I'm very worried about nii-san."

"Ah, that's right, sorry but some information much be kept a secret. It's just my job."

"…Useless church dog." Akiha sighed, her comment didn't phase Ciel at all. "Hisui, Kohaku. Take care of the mansion while I'm out."

"As you wish Akiha-sama." Both Hisui and Kohaku said with a bow.

Akiha followed Ciel out of the door, but Ciel stopped right outside. "What is it? Why did we suddenly stop?" She sounded very annoyed with Ciel.

"We've got a problem."

"What? Did the church send more of their minions?"

"No, she's here."

"Who is?"

"…" Ciel was deathly silent. "Sion… she's in this town. We have to hurry up."

-/- Park -/-

"Just as I thought." Len looked at where she had fallen when fighting against Fefnir with Shiki. Any signs of battle or blood was gone. It was like it never happened. All the woman and children around her didn't even realise a battle had happened there. "Ciel must've done this… smart girl." _However though there is still some residue left of some sort. It doesn't seem like its Ciel's or even Fefnir's. It's possible that… our other problem got here sooner than we thought. This is going to be troublesome._

"Hey! Watch where you're going buddy! Sheesh, weirdo." Len heard a man talk loudly leaving the park. She faced where the voice came from and saw Fefnir walking towards her. She gritted her teeth in anger and excitement. If she was going to fight, she would definitely kill him.

_Not good, too many people around._ She scanned the area and saw many people playing in the park. Several moms with their children, boys playing catch, men reading newspapers on the bench. There was too many people around for them to fight and not get noticed. _Even he wouldn't fight with all these humans._

Fefnir stepped closer and closer to Len. He stopped a good 2 feet in front of her. "Good day to you Len. Surprised to see me?"

"Don't you have anything else to do? Why don't you go and bother somebody else?" _Yes… that's it, now when you're ready let us switch._ "I have no time for this."

"Oh? You don't want to play with me? That's too bad, because I REALLY wanted to right now."

"And lose? You're just wasting my time."

"You're quite mistaken Len." He looked up into the sky and up at the sun. "Ah yes, the sun, isn't it quite bothersome?"

"Not to me."

"Me either."

"…What?" Out of the corner of her eye she could stop the man Fefnir had bumped into before. He was kneeling down and clenching his chest.

"W-what is this?!" Blood was gushing out of him, there had been a huge cut across his chest. "When did this-?!" He fell to the ground before he could finish. Blood enveloped him and caused a riot around the park. All of the children ran to their mothers, the man reading the newspaper quickly dialled the hospital on his cell phone, and the boys went over to the man with curiosity.

"That was uncalled for!"

"You're right. This is far from enough. I need more." He winked at Len, holding his claw to his face, blood dripping from it.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would."

"Mommy! What's that?" A little girl yelled out from her mom's protection. She pointed at the man's body. The blood was forming a long thin line around the whole park.

"You, don't you dare do it."

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't hear you." With a smile he raised his hand into the air, ready to snap his fingers. "Don't die now Len."

**SNAP!**

As he snapped his fingers, the blood had shot right into the center of the park after raising up a few feet. Len had known this was coming and had jumped into the air to avoid it. Fefnir stood still as the ring of blood went right through him and gathered up into the centre. Len had landed and was okay, the same though couldn't be said about the innocent people. Len looked around in horror, all the moms… children… everyone had been sliced in half. Though the children's faces where cut off from their mouths, everyone fell to pieces of meat all over the ground. Blood was everywhere.

"You monster! This is unforgivable!" _This is quite enough! We can't let someone like him to be alive any more! He has to die!_ Len charged and threw a 1-2 punch into his stomach then gave one giant strike with her fist charged with a ball of light. He fell down to his knees, clenching onto his stomach in pain, his eyes open in shock. Len put her two fists together and uppercut Fefnir fiercely into the air, he wasn't launched too high, but enough for her to continue her attack. She whipped her hand into his direction; a spike made of light shot from her hands and pierced right through his body. She did it 5 more times, each hit making him go higher into the air. Len reeled her fist back, it glowed brightly with light as she struck the ground right under Fefnir. As soon as she hit the ground, a giant spike shot up in an instant and pierced a giant hole into Fefnir's chest as he slided down to the ground. "pant pant"

"Aarhhg…" Len stepped away from him, ready to attack again as soon as he got back to his feet. He got to his knees only and smiled. "Thank you… I think I can work with this…" Len looked around, she had caused even more blood to spew all over the park. "I must admit, that hurt a lot… but…" His hands glowed a dark red as he grinded his teeth with a sinister smile. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

**BAMM!**

"Critical Blood Sign: Eternal Night!" In a flash of white all of the blood formed around the entire park and formed a magical insignia of the dead apostles. All of the indents in the insignia glowed brightly and the outer circle started to spin. At that time all of Fefnir's wounds had healed over.

_We are in trouble, quickly! Get out of the park!_

Fefnir got to his feet and raised his right hand into the air as if he was going to grab something. Len had no time to escape; the outer circle had the blood from the centre form on the outside, and was creating some sort of barrier all around them. The blood formed a giant thick dome of blood all around the park. Fefnir squeezed his hand and the barrier became solid, like glass. Everything inside the barrier cannot be seen, it was pitch black. The barrier made sure of this. Len couldn't even look at her own hands. This wasn't a problem to Fefnir though.

_He sealed off the sunlight, where did he get such power?! We won't stand a chance like this… unless we…_

"Now, before I do anything volent to you, I'll ask you a simple question." His voice called out form the darkness. "Will you come with me peacefully? You can save yourself a lot of pain, suffering, and torture if you do."

"Never! You'll have to work for it you bastard!" She took one step and realised that she had been stepping in a puddle of blood. With quick thinking she jumped away to the side, a second after the puddle shot hundreds of spikes where she stood. She could hear a sound, a sound that was like something was cutting through the air at great speeds. It was coming from above her. She barely dodged an incoming spike, it grazed her arm leaving a gash.

"There's nowhere to hide Len! Give it up!" Len heard the same sounds again, this time there was a more intense and sounded like there were hundreds of those spikes shooting at her. She only had one option; run. Dodging left and right she avoided hundreds of spikes raining down on her, none of them got a hit on her. "Tsh! You're pretty quick—UGH!!" On that last word Len was all ready before him with her fist through his chest.

"You talk too much." Len kicked him off her arm a few good feet and whipped her hand at him again. "Fleur Freeze Couleur!" A giant icicle shot into Fefnir and quickly vanished.

"What is this? Something's different… you're not the same as before."

"Correct. You're dealing with someone more powerful." She raised her hand in front of her and the ball of light formed again. It was enough to illuminate Len's body. She wasn't the same as before. Her hair and clothes had turned to a snowy white.

"So you've changed your appearance slightly. No matter, the advantage is still mine! As long as this barrier stands, you're no match for me. JUST GIVE UP!" On the ground some stray blood had formed into a sword and levitated up to his hands. He dash at Len and attacked her. She however dodged to the right. He swung right at her though. She blocked with her own hand, the sword grinding against the ball of light, she hit away the sword to the side and kicked him in the chest with a twirl. Fefnir attack again and missed but was able to land a deep cut into her left arm as she jumped back.

"What's this? You're so sloppy Fefnir. And you call yourself a Dead Apostle? You'd make Strout very disappointed!" A spike shot out from the top, Len easily dodged it by back flipping. "You wouldn't even be a Dead Apostle if it weren't for Strout, you're pathetic."

"SHUT UP! I AM a Dead Apostle! I'll prove it by bringing you in, even if I have to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She ran at him again and jump kicked him in the face, he didn't budge, but this was the perfect time for Len. "Etoile Sirius!" Several giant icicles shot out from Len and into Fefnir's body. All of which pinned him to the ground. The icicles vanished soon after. "What a fool."

His fist swept across the ground and tripped Len to the ground. Still on the ground he hammered his heel into her chest. "You think that'll actually kill me?!" He kept on slamming his heel into her chest until blood started to come out of mouth. She was hurt, really badly. "Don't underestimate me Len. I might just kill you right now, actually…" He got to his knees and wrapped his hands around her neck. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

_No, I can't die now! Not like this! Come on body, move!_

"I'll just tell Strout that it was a mistake when I killed you. This is goodbye Len. It's been fun." He pressed his knees onto her legs and chocked her. This way she wouldn't be able to move, she was too busy trying to pry his hands off her neck. "Need some air? Okay…" He let go, letting her catch her breathe.

That sound again… she looked all around her, all over the barrier there had been million of spikes aimed right at her. She looked back at Fefnir with that smug grin he had. But… she was also smiling. "You're such a fool Fefnir."

"What?!"

"Thinking you can just easily kill me. Don't you realise how many people need me alive? You're messing with the wrong person."

"You think you're all high and mighty? I've had enough of this, it's time to shut you up for good."

"I don't think so. I'm sure 'she' won't approve of this."

"Who won't?!" Fefnir obviously didn't believe her.

"Her." Her eyes looked away past the barrier.

"BARREL REPLICA!"

A giant beam of purple light shot right through the barrier.

"WHAT?!" Fefnir tried to jump away but was hit right off of Len and into the other side of the barrier. She got back up and peered up at the giant hole in the barrier. The light shined through like a beam of hope onto Len. She peered over to his body, she could make out his body, the lower half just below is abdomen was gone, nothing there but dripping blood.

"That's a good look for you. I told you it was a bad idea to try and kill me." Her attention was back to the hole, something had just jumped through it and was standing in the middle of Fefnir and Len. She wore a purple shirt and white skirt, long purple stockings and what looked like a purple cadet's hat.

"It's a rare case for my calculations to be wrong. You're body should have completely disincarnated you. I won't make the same mistake twice." A woman said calmly and aimed a gun at Fefnir.

"Stay out of this Sion! You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Fefnir, 2nd son of Rizo Waal Strout, your powers come from the use of blood extracted from any living thing. You can manipulate them and form incantations in the form of insignias. Your strength solely depends on the amount of blood at your disposal, the sunlight weakens your healing and powers by 80. You're not even considered being a Dead Apostle to me."

"So I see, you know all about me. That saves a lot of time." The blood formed under him and his lower body had returned. "So get the hell out of my way!" She never kept her gun pointed away from Fefnir.

"Barrel Replica!" She held her gun with out hands and fired another giant pulsating beam at him. Fefnir wasn't caught off guard this time and made the barrier vanish and have the blood form a protective shield in front of him, blocking the shot. With the barrier gone, the sun shined all around them to reveal all the dead bodies and blood from before. Sion smiled. "You put down your barrier, my chances of victory has increased to 89"

_This is my chance! I have to make a run for it! I can't have either of them get their hands on me._ Len dashed off and wiped the blood off of her mouth. Sion and Fefnir both watched her run but neither made a move to run after her. They had more important things to deal with.

-/-/-/-/-/

…_I must've fainted… _Shiki sat up from his bed and looked around. This wasn't his room. He knew that it must've been Satsuki's room once see came through the door. She was holding his knife in her hands. "Careful with that, it's sharp."

"Finally awake Tohno-kun? I'm glad." She took one of the chairs and sat beside him, handing the knife back. "Sorry, it felled out of your pocket when I brought you in here. I had to get it. I was looking at the writing on it."

"Oh, this?" He pointed at the handle. "It means Seven Nights. I guess you can say it's a real old family heirloom."

"Oh? I see. So, are you feeling better now? I was really worried when you collapsed in the hall like that."

"Sorry to worry you. But it happens all the time." _This small talk is just wasting time; I have to get to Len. I've got a even worse feeling than before._ "Thanks for taking care of me Satsuki, but I really need to go."

"Really…? Okay" She watched him walked out of the door. "Take care of yourself…" She quietly said so that he couldn't hear it. She let out a sigh and fell on her bed, blushing still feeling the warmth that he had left behind.

"She'd better be okay!" He said to himself while running outside of the hotel. He could feel her presence not too far. He went straight to where his senses were telling him to go, he headed for the park. It didn't take him too long to locate her, she wasn't far. She had ran a long way from the park.

In the distance he could see her drenched in blood and surrounded by several people.

"Hey, are you okay?! You're bleeding an awful a lot!"

"Here, let's take you to the hospital and take a look at that."

"Leave me alone! I don't need any of your help!" Len glared at them all and looked over at Shiki who ran to her. He pushed through the crowd and kneeled down to her.

"What the hell happened to you?!" He yelled out and looked all over her body. She had been wounded worse than she thought several cuts and bruises and she was holding on her chest painfully. _Why is her Hair white? No, no need to think about that now._

"There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here, now!" Without thinking he carried her into his arms and ran back in the direction of the hotel. She could hear his heartbeat increasing. It felt weird for her to be carried like this by him, but it was a good idea, her legs were beginning to give out from the strain of battle. Shiki stopped suddenly and peered past a building. "What is it?"

"Dammit. It's Akiha and Ciel. They're in front of the Century Hotel. They must've come to look for me." Akiha had been dressed in her normal evening wear as Ciel was back into her school uniform. She didn't want to get any weird looks walking around in her battle uniform. Satsuki was outside as well chatting with the two.

"So he just ran?"

"Yes. He was in a big hurry to because he just recovered from one of his fainting spells." She sounded very concerned. "I'm worried about him, what if he were to faint again?"

"I wouldn't worry about him." Ciel muttered. "Do you remember if anyone was with him? Maybe a little girl?"

"Huh? Little girl? Is he supposed to be baby sitting?"

"Never mind. I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Satsuki, do you know what room he was checked into?" Akiha asked.

"No, but I'm sure it was close to mine."

"Was he now? Thank you Satsuki. You've helped us a lot. Please contact us if you ever meet up with him again."

"Of course." She bowed and went back into the hotel, leaving the two.

"At least we know Tohno-kun is here somewhere." Ciel's eyes twitched. Looking off to wear the park was located she didn't look happy. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes. There's a battle taking place. Do you think niisan is there?"

"I don't think so. It feels different, but Tohno-kun could still be there. I'm going to check it out."

"Okay, I'll stay here and wait for niisan if he comes back." Akiha leered at Ciel. "If niisan IS there you better not let him get hurt or else I'll kill you."

"Hey, I let you kill me that last time. So don't get too cocky." She made sure no one was looking then jumped high up into the air on top of a building and jumped from building to building to the park.

"What an idiot." Akiha glanced over at the building Shiki was hiding behind. "Niisan, I can see you. There's no use hiding."

Len and Shiki jerked. They were surprised that she spotted them. They didn't budge and said nothing._ Okay, she can see us, we're in trouble. And from what I did before she'll kill me for sure!_

"You don't need to worry. I've calmed down from last time. I want to talk with you niisan." She calmly said. "I didn't want that pesky woman to be here. Now come out or I'll come to you." Shiki didn't want to get her any angrier and went to her with Len still in his arms.

"I'm okay, you can put me down now." Len basically jumped out of his arms and stood beside him looking up at Akiha. She only glanced at Len then back at Shiki.

"Haha, sorry for destroying my room and running away like that. Angry?"

"Yes, very much so." She sighed. "But niisan I should say that I am sorry for the way I acted back at the mansion. What Ciel had told me had really bothered me and I thought for the worse, you seemed to be a magnet to problems and I didn't want you in any more messes. I can see that there's no use trying to stop you. I feel this is the same as back then with Arcueid."

"Sorry Akiha… I've caused you so much trouble. But this is something I must do, even if I get myself killed. I have to do this."

"Just as I feared, no use trying to change your mind. Very well. At least go back to the mansion and receive proper care from Hisui and Kohaku. If you're going to be in danger I want to keep an eye on you at least.

"What about Ciel?"

"Her? I don't even like her. I used her just to track down where you were. I'll just tell her some lie and leave her." She walked up to him and hugged him. "Niisan… just what is going on? If you need me, I can help you."

"Thanks Akiha, but I don't want you to get involved in this."

-/-/-/-/-/

"Barrel Replica!" Sion shot another giant shot at Fefnir. This time he was caught off guard and barely got his barrier up and was knocked away into a tree, breaking it in half. "What's wrong Fefnir? Sun in your eyes?"

"Bitch! You're lucky. Try fighting me at night."

"I'm sorry but that's still 4 hours 53 minutes and 27 seconds away. I can't wait that long, so…" She aimed her gun at him again. "It's time for you to disappear. BARREL REPLICA!"

_Shit! I won't be able to dodge this!_

**BOOM!**

"…Hmm? I missed? That's a 2.5 possibility…" Dust covered where Fefnir was.

"No, you hit your target." A figure used his cloak and whipped away the dust to the side. He was standing before Fefnir with his body completely covered by the cloak. He revealed his face under his hood and was armed with a very gruesome sword. His hair was pitch black and face showed the appearance of a noble.

"Strout…" Sion whispered.

"F-father?" Fefnir stuttered.

"Strout! Why the hell are YOU here?!" She aimed her gun at his body. Fefnir managed to get to his feet and stand by Strout.

"I couldn't let you kill my son now. He may be a weak son, but he's still my son. I can't let him die."

"Father, I'm sorry… I failed in capturing Len."

"That's all right. I wouldn't expect capturing her would be easy anyway." Strout brandished his sword against Sion. "But Princess Altrouge grows impatient. So I've sent out to capture Len as well."

"Don't talk like I'm not here! Barrel Replica!"

"Hmm?" Strout easily sliced the incoming beam in half with his sword. "Sorry Sion, but we cannot waste precious time like this. Fefnir, let's go."

"Strout, wait!" In the blink of an eye Strout covered himself and Fefnir with the cloak and vanished just like that. They had completely vanished. "Dammit… Strout's in the situation now. This might be too much for me to handle. I have to hurry, I'm running out of time." She put her gun away and walked away from the park, not taking notice to the dead bodies all over the ground and the wrecked state of it all. Ciel had be observing the whole time from far away.

"Sion Eltnam Altasia, just what are you up to?"_ And now Strout is here? Are the Dead Apostles thinking something big? I'd better investigate a little more. Also, it seems Tohno-kun isn't here, better get back to the hotel._ Ciel jumped away and back for the hotel. _If things get out of hand, I'll need to call for backup on this._

**End Chapter**

Zero Eiyuu: Wow, I don't even remember the last time I updated this, it was so long ago, I had almost forgotten about this story. Honestly seeing how little people have been reading this I seriously thought about just discontinuing this, but not anymore. I felt I just wanted to complete this story and have already got a great ending in mind.

So I hope you liked this, took a while to finally get the chapter up but there it is! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you readers! Just to tell you this isn't suppose to be exactly like Tsukihim and Melty Blood, of course there are some changes with both Lens and of course Len isn't very talkative but I had to change that. But next chapter will explain it all with Len and how she acts, as well as Arcueid's whereabouts… heh, you didn't think I'd leave the heroine of Tsukihime out of this story did ya?

Well, here's a little preview of chapter 4. I'll catch you guys later!

**Chapter 4 Preview**

"Once we returned we were shocked."

"At what? Did something bad happen?"

"The Millenium Castle was attacked by the Dead Apostles. So Arcueid had no choice but to take matters into her own hand…"


End file.
